Unexpected
by Wolfborn
Summary: Daxter is alone... Again. With no one but Jak to help with his massages, what will Daxter do when things take a turn... For the unexpected? Reference to rape, mild offensive language and suggestive themes. Yaoi, so no reading if you hate it.
1. Never speak of it

"Ah! Damn it Jak! You're suppose' to be workin' out my tension, not added more!"

"Hey, count yourself lucky I'm even doing this! It's so wrong putting my hands on your-"

"I thought I made it clear that we were NEVER TO SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!"

The Ottsel, in a amazing feat flexibility and... Well, general weirdness, twisted 180 to stare angrily into the eyes of his friend. They both regreted what happened. But how was Jak to know he didn't want his butt massaged? Daxter is an ass most of the time, it's hard not to massage it. But when he did, Dax whipped him in the face and cried rape. Of course, no one heard. They were alone and hid this meeting from public eye. They both knew why...

"Why the hell can't you're girlfriend do this for you!"

Daxter pouted and laid back down, arms crossed.

"Cos she left me, ok? She dumped me after I made a sleazy remark about her touchin' my special tail."

Jak was thrown by this. Scratching his scalp, Jak looked away from his buddy.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about that. I thought she was a Ottsel anyway?"

Daxter scoffed.

"Just keep rubbing. I ain't saying no more. Her loss anyway..."

Sore spot... Maybe touching some of his good spots would help. Running his hands down his back, Jak began rubbing his friend's back again. On the shoulder blades, Daxter murmered and relaxed. On his back, thumbs pressed against his muscles, Dax's tail wagged happily. But when Jak rubbed his spine...

"A-AH! J-Jak! T-That's so..!"

Jak, assuming he got a good place, continued rubbing. Daxter's tail had stop wagging, but he had arched his back and pushed himself up towards Jak's hands, moaning louder with each stroke. Pressing hard into his muscles, Daxter screamed out in pleasure before collapsing onto his bed. Jak slowly pulled his hands away and smirked.

"Didn't know I so good with my hands."

Smug smile on his face, he looked down at his buddy. Daxter was face down, weakly lifting up a hand in a OK sign.

"Hehe. Good. Well, I'll be outside waiting for you buddy."

With a smile, Jak exited the room. As the door shut behind him, Dax rolled off the bed, panting hard. His sheets were stained in his scent, much as his body was. A horrified expression on his face, Daxter stared at the ceiling.

"D-Did he...? W-Was I just raped?"

Shivering in place, Daxter covered his eyes with his hands. What was he going to do? How could he face his friend? Pulling himself up, Dax threw his sheets in the wash and ran to the bathroom to clean his fur. He felt wrong. Dirty for being so overwhelmed in pleasure, more so by a man! And his best friend! Wiping a tear from his eye, Daxter scrubbed furiously at his fur.

"Clean damn it! Clean!"

He was beginning to lose it and it had barely been 5 minutes. Thankfully, he managed to scrub the last of his scent out of his fur. Grabbing a towel, Daxter dried his fur.

"I-It's ok... I'm sure he didn't mean to... Just an accident... J-Just a... Yeah... That's all..."

Strapping his goggles on, Daxter headed outside. But immediatly after seeing his friend, his eyes looked away. Seemed like pretending it was nothing was going to be hard...

* * *

Another day done, another sliming from blowing up eco-freaks. But Jak knew something was up. Hitting the bar, he hadn't heard a word from Dax ever since this morning. More so, Daxter was hanging tightly to his body rather then holding his head. Ordering a drink, he watched the Ottsel slump on the bar, hand propping up his head.

"Dax... Something bothering you?"

The Ottsel took a swig of his not-so-healthy-looking brown beer. His eyes never looked up from it as he spoke.

"Nothing... I'm fine Jak. Perfectly fine..."

Chugging all his booze in one final gulp, Daxter ordered another. Jak, releasing a sigh, looked into his drink. Swirling it around, he couldn't help but notice the loud clunk of Daxter's drink again. One after the next, Daxter began drinking himself into stooper, soon barely able to stand on his two furry legs. Jak, however, had barely touched his drink. He was too concerned about his buddy. He'd never seen Daxter be such a drunk.

"Dax. Seriously, ease up on the drink. You'll get hung over."

"You... You don't tell me nothing! Ok buddy boy?"

He was completely drunk...

"You and your... Your... Rapeiness! Hehe... Rapey Penis..."

Jak looked around thee bar. Thankfully, no one really cared what Daxter said. This is mostly cos they hated him and he talked too much. Grabbing Daxter and paying their bill, Jak began running back to Daxter's home. He had to get this out of Daxter but without anyone else hearing. Charging into the home and throwing Daxter onto his bed, Jak glared at his companion.

"Dax, what the hell do you think you were sayin!"

Dax sat up and tried to glare back, which is hard for a drunk to achieve.

"I'm saying YOU mister... Or sir... Or miss... You molested me! You made me go all sticky... Y-You're a bad man... A bad bad man..."

He flopped onto his bed. Jak thought about what he had said. He had molested him? When? How! Jak hadn't ever done a single sexual thing in his life. Never had the chance to or he was too scared to, he was never sure. But now Daxter was saying this. And Jak had to know why.

"Dax, what are you talking about? When? When did I do this to you?"

Dax pulled his arm over his nose, sniffing softly. Sitting back up, his drunken gaze had turned into one of hurt. Jak had never seen it before. Daxter never looked upset. Never. Worried, but not upset.

"You... You touched me and... Then I... You made me do it... You made me feel good..."

The Ottsel began tearing up. Jak could feel his heart slowly crush in his chest. He'd hurt his best friend. He didn't even know! He just thought he had made him feel good.

"Dax... I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry..."

Jak dove at his friend and embraced him in a tight hug. He couldn't shake what he had done to him out of his mind. All this time, he'd been keeping Dax away from the danger and harm. And now he had become it.

"You know I never meant to hurt you... I thought I just got a sweet spot in your back. I thought you wouldn't mind letting me make you feel good... I-I never... I'm so sorry."

Daxter pulled his fuzzy eyes up to look at Jak, watching his once stone cold hero friend cry. He hadn't even cried when his dad died. He hadn't cried at the funeral. But now he was.

"Jak... Please don't cry... I-I believe you... Huh. Maybe next time take me for dinner first..."

Daxter began laughing softly. Jak didn't. Looking up at his friend, Jak seemed to be thinking. His eyes wandered around the room. Daxter hadn't seen him so thoughtful since he tried to figure out why Dark Eco made Daxter a Ottsel and made him mad and violent. Avoiding eye contact, Jak took a breath and spoke.

"W-Would... Would it help? Would it help you feel less abused?"

Daxter was stunned. His best friend just, awkwardly and indirectly, asked him out on a date. Well... It would've been a date. But they were just friends. Right? Nothing would come of this and Daxter would get a free meal. No sir. Nothing wrong with two friends eating together.

"Well... When you put it that way... Sure. How can I say no? Hehe..."

"Good..."

Ruffle his friend's fur, Jak laid on his back and pulled the cover over Daxter. Smiling softly, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. Daxter was wide awake. His childhood friend had just asked him out to eat and was now sleeping in his bed. What the hell was happening to his life? Sighing, Daxter inched closer to Jak, patted his face softly, and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, big guy..."

* * *

**This was originally going to be a T, but I rated it M do to the sexual nature and rape referrence. Sorry if it's short. It isn't as polished as some of my other work. Chp.2 coming soon.**


	2. We need to talk

His eyes slowly opened, hang over kicking in shortly after. Daxter could barely remember what happened the night before. But he felt warm. And cushy... Which was odd... He was laid on something hard. Feeling with his hand, Daxter slowly moved his hands over a well chiseled object... Firm yet soft... It wasn't a statue... And it felt warm...

'Hold on...'

Opening his eyes, the Ottsel soon saw that he was curled up inside the shirt of his best friend. The very same friend who had made him...

"This... Can't... Be good..."

Squeezing out of the shirt, Daxter looked at the still sleeping male below him. He was at his home, so why would Jak be here? Did they do something!

"Hey! Wake up pervert!"

A quick tail slap over Jak's face worked wonders when waking him. Of course, this meant Daxter got launched off his chest and narrowly landed on the floor in one piece.

"what's goin' on! Are we being attacked!"

"No, you big goon! I'm asking you why the hell you had me in your shirt!"

Jak shot a puzzled look at his friend.

"What? You weren't in my shirt... You slept next to me and I stayed to keep an eye on you. You were drunk after all. Don't want you choking on your fur."

"Then how the hell did I end up in your shirt and why are you grinnin' so much!"

Jak patted his friend on the head and climbed out of the bed.

"Just cos... Today I was going to talk you for that dinner you wanted last night."

Dax's fur could've turned red from embarassment at that moment. Eyes open, jaw hanging, dumb look on his face...

"D-Dinner! When did this happen? Last night? I... Wha... Gah!"

Jak picked up his Ottsel buddy and carried him on his shoulder, holding him down tightly.

"You wanted to eat and I want you to like me again. I just want to apoligize for what I did and you said this would help..."

Daxter turned around, looking at the larger male, who was looking back. Their eyes catching eachothers gaze, Jak was the first to turn away. His face was flustered for the first time since he arrived in this place.

"Alright, alright... I ain't your damn princess. Let me stand on your shoulder."

Squirming back onto his feet, Jak and Daxter headed off to eat together. Little did Daxter know that this was just the beginning of first times.

* * *

"WELL! I am stuffed!"

Laid on Jak shoulder, Daxter picked at his teeth, belly bloated with the outragous amount of food he can eat. His eyes really aren't bigger then his belly. And his has big eyes...

"Good to hear buddy. So, you wanna head home or what?"

Jak was sat on the top of a hillside, the sky littered with stars as the dim light of nearby homes shone below them. Daxter hoped down to the floor and patted his friend's knee.

"Listen, Jak... About what happened... I'm sorry if I mad you feel bad... I know it wasn't your fault and I know you didn't know it happened..."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. I should've know I did something wrong. I'd just never seen you so happy. I thought you wanted me to carry on."

"Ha... Well... It was nice. But I'll leave the happy endings for myself and the ladies."

The two laughed softly over this. Daxter didn't have much luck with the ladies, but he was charming in his own stupid way.

"Any, Jak, why don't we-? W-WHOA!"

Stumbling over his own feet, Dax began falling backwards. Jak, in fear for his friend's well being, went to grab him. However, it wasn't easy to stop yourself falling downwards, so Jak's rescue became a roll downhill with the Ottsel. Thankfully, the two were unhurt when they came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. Well... Their pride was hurt due to the compromising position they were in.

The two opened their eyes, as if at the same time, to discover the same horrific scene. Jak and Dax had landed in the same position, head to head, toe to toe. But in doing so, they had been forced against eachother's lips, crushing them together into what would look like a very passionate kiss to any passes by.

Yet they just sat there, staring for a while, eyes frozen in place, looking into the other. Other's would assume in horror. Two male friends kissing. But for Jak, he saw confusion in Daxter's eyes. And for Daxter, he saw the same in Jak. Soon realizing that they had spent a good few minutes with their lips together, the two broke apart, spitting and gagging. The Ottsel shot a dirty look to his friend.

"H-Hey! Don't try to get fresh buddy! You touch me up and now you want it again!"

Jak scowled at his friend.

"You were the one kissing me! Besides, we wouldn't be like that if not for your stupidity!"

"I'm stupid! You know what? To hell with you! I'm going home! Good luck without me!"

Daxter stormed off, not seeing Jak's face show the slightest hint of pain. Growling, Jak headed off in the opposite direction. Daxter turned around to see his friend walk away. Raising a hand to his lips and brushing his fingers over them, Daxter thought about what had just happened. What had happened before... For the first time since he needed to save Jak from the prison in the city, Daxter needed to think long and hard about this. And he needed to think now.

* * *

Daxter was laided out in his bed. It had been several days since he left Jak alone. And each day, he had thought about what happened. When Jak had touched him... He felt so good having his body stroked like that. But he'd never felt that sensitive. Hell, he'd never felt so... Perfect. Even when his girlfriend touched him, it wasn't ever THAT good. And the kiss... Maybe Jak was just good at this stuff. But for that to be true, he'd need to be a natural. Jak never dated. Never got to date. Never had time. But just before he opened his eyes... Daxter felt loved. More then he felt from anyone else. And he missed it...

"Oh... Oh no... I can't be..."

But he was. Daxter covered his eyes and softly cried into his fur. He was in love with his best friend. Wrapping himself in his blanket, Daxter cried himself to sleep. But even his dreams haunted him. In his dreams, he and Jak were alone. They'd be laughing and joking. Then Jak would lean down, stroke his fur, and kiss him. Each time, the dream ended the same. Daxter would surrender to Jak and let him touch his body, Jak's hands so soft and tender as they ran over the Ottsel's body, touching places of him no one had ever touched. And all the while, Daxter was crying out his name. Each time, Daxter woke up after he had reached his peak in his dream. Each time, he'd need to wash his sheets. This time was no different.

Dragging the sheets over to the laundry bin, Daxter stuffed them inside. He couldn't stop thinking about him. But what was he going to do? What if Jak didn't like him back? What if he hated him? Worse still, what if Jak was already dead!

"I... I have to go see him... Go apoligize for what I said..."

Running to the door, Daxter threw on his googles. But as he was just about to open them, he was greeted by a familer face.

"Dax... I... I wanted to talk to you"

Daxter rubbed his paws together, tail flicking side to side.

"Yeah? Well... I-I want to... I wanna talk to you... Could you come in?"

Smiling softly, Jak walked past his friend, failing to notice he had practically melted over that smile. Closing the door, the fuzzy Ottsel sat on his bed and patted the space besides him. With the larger male sat down, Daxter played with his tail.

"Jak... I wanted to say I'm sorry... And... Something else..."

"Yeah. I wanted to say sorry too. But... What do you mean something else?"

"Well... I... I-I er... Oh boy..."

Scratching his head, Daxter had never felt more embarassed in his life. Looking up at Jak, he swore he could tell... He had to do something!

"J-Jak... You ever wonder... If you liked someone who was the same as you? You know... A-Another guy?"

Jak was taking back by this. Looking up at the ceiling, Jak laid back on the bed.

"I don't know if I've felt like that... H-Have you?"

Daxter's heart beat hard in his chest. It took every fibre of his being not to tear off Jak's pants. But what was he to say? Jak had just asked him if he liked another guy! Daxter was between a rock and a hard place... and he could only think of one solution. Diving onto his friend's chest, Daxter grabbed his shirt and placed his furry lips upon the larger male's...

* * *

**Well, another chapter down and I personally feel it went better this time. A good chunk of words rather then single sentence brings me confidence. ^_^ Anyway, chapter 3 is under construction and on it's way real soon. Till then readers. 3**


	3. Shut up and kiss me!

**This is the final chaprter of my story. Yes, I realize it's a little short, but I really need to find that formula that kicks my butt into gear and forces me to stick to it. I always burn out at some point, so I hope this is the climax (no pun intended) you#ve been waiting for. I guess you could call this furry but if you've read this far, then you don't care or you like it, so never the less, enjoy!**

* * *

Daxter held himself tightly against his friend's lips, Jak staring back it surprise. His lips moving on their own, he kissed back, eyes rolling shut as he surrendered to his friend. The two moaned softly, the Ottsel held tightly to the male's chest. It was some time before either of them started to move, Daxter freeing himself from Jax's grip, looking down both their bodies.

"Jak... I... I want to..."

His small furry hands slid over his body till they rested on his fuzzy crotch.

"Jak... I... I'm offering... I love you... I want to show you how much..."

Jak just stared, stunned, at him.

"B-But Dax... You sure? I... I don't wanna rush you..."

Laying beside the large male, Daxter closed his eyes, shivering softly.

"I don't care... Just... Lay with me, Jak... Please... I need you..."

Jak could never resist that. Crawling on top of his little lover's body, Jak softly kissed him, pulling away for a brief second to whisper...

"I don't know much... But..."

Jak's tongue worked it's way down Daxter's fuzzy chest, playing with his navel as his hands stroked the inside of his Ottsel thigh. Daxter, moaning all the while, softly ran his fingers through Jak's hair, getting murmers of appreciation from him. Hands rubbing closer to Dax's special tail, his eyes bolted open as did his mouth, which he had surprisingly kept shut for the last hour.

"J-Jak... I-I'm not... I mean... I-I'm scared... I ain't ever..."

Jak froze mid-lick. Withdrawing his tongue, he stared back into Daxter's eyes.

"I know buddy... I haven't either. But, I'll be gentle. You know I'd never hurt you."

There was that smile that turned Dax to butter. With a sigh and a nod, Dax watched his friend slide off his pants before placing a hand on the Ottsel's leg and another on his tailhole.

"J-Jak... A-Ah!"

"So sensitive... No wonder... You're just as new to this as me..."

The larger male softly spread the Ottsel's tailhole, gently pressing a finger into the entrance.

"A-Ah! Oh god!"

Jak chuckled. He was barely trying but all he could see in front of him was his buddy's face twisted by pleasure. Adding another finger only caused him to buck violently upwards, his smaller Ottsel's member throbing out of its sheath.

"J-Jak... You're killin' me here..."

The older male smiled.

"Give it time... Now... Just relax buddy... Otherwise this might hurt..."

Daxter shivered, his fur standing on end. Jax softly rubbed his length against the Ottsel's entrance, moaning quietly as he felt the warmth of it engulf his sensitive flesh.

"Dax... I love you..."

With a cry of pain from his Ottsel companion, Jak forced his length deep into his rear, fur against skin as he held every inch inside.

"J-Jak! I-I'm so full... It's so much!"

His Ottsel member leaking his scent, Daxter began stroking himself rapidly, panting hard as he reveled in the feeling of his friend. Jak began thrusting slowly, but deep into his buddy. The tightness, the grip and warmth that his friend gave him was squeezing ever moment of joy out of the moment. It took all of Jak's willpower not to surrender to the pleasure the moment he entered him. Gritting his teeth, the male continuing giving what he could to his lover, the pleasure in his body building at a outstanding pace.

"J-Jak! Oh god, Jak! It's gettin' too much! I-I feel like I'm goin' to...!"

The Ottsel released his scent over his belly and chest as he screamed out his friend's name, his rear gripping down violently on the length of muscle buried within him. Jak grunted and released himself inside of Daxter, the tightness being too much for him to hold back from. As he began to fall, Jak rolled onto his side, forcing his buddy to roll with him and lay ontop of him, Daxter's sticky scent now rubbed against Jak's body. Still buried deep within his lover, Jak smiled softly and looked down at him.

"That was... Amazing. Thank you..."

"No... Thank you, Jak."

Jak shot a puzzled look at Daxter.

"For what?"

Daxter's eyes began to water as he looked back at his friend.

"For... For bein' with me. For givin' me this moment. For... F-For..."

The Ottsel began to weep. Jak stroked softly behind his ear.

"Shh... It's ok. I love you too..."

Holding his friend tightly to his chest, Jak laid there in silence, watching Daxter slowly drift off to sleep. Jak shut his eyes and followed him shortly after.

* * *

Stirring softly, Daxter moaned as he awoke. He was curled up on his bed, body aching all over. It was quiet. As most as if everything had been a dream. But one thing was proof it happened. Lifting his tail, Daxter looked at his now deflowered rear, Jak's unmistakable scent dripping from it still.

"He... We made love... Holy... I made love to my best friend..."

"Shouldn't that be boyfriend?"

Head flicking around, Daxter looked towards the bathroom, Jak stood by the door, naked and wet.

"J-Jak! I... You... A... Huh..."

Daxter couldn't help but stare. Jak was here. He was naked. He was letting Dax see everything he had... And did he just say boyfriend?

"Jak... So... We're dating now?"

He smiled, picking up his little buddy and carrying him to the shower.

"If we weren't I wouldn't be wanting you right now."

Daxter held his lover tightly. It had been a crazy few days. Then again, they both had a crazy life... But maybe that was how it was meant to be. Maybe the adventure, the fights, the near death and the close companionship was their's to own. To love and live with. Together like this.

Cos after all, sometimes the best things in life are unexpected.

* * *

**Ok, I admit, I like to have a nice ending with a message for the reader at the end, but I guess this time it turned out a little cheesy huh? Ah well, not like you still can't take something from it. If you review, you can judge if my ending is cheesy yourself or if you actually did enjoy it, I don't mind reviews so long as you don't burn me for my yaoi and furry stories. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys another time with another tale.**


End file.
